


Making Up

by JuniperBRZE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6B, 6x20, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Makeup Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stydia, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperBRZE/pseuds/JuniperBRZE
Summary: Upon returning to Beacon Hills, Stiles questions why Lydia didn't call him and she wants to make it up to him. 6X20Here is the five minutes (actually much longer)  Stydia sex scene we should have gotten.  I can't believe I'm posting this. I hope y'all enjoy!





	Making Up

"I can't believe you didn't say anything, Lydia." Stiles scolded his girlfriend as they pulled up to Beacon Hills High School. It had been a nearly silent ride from the animal hospital where they'd left their friends. Stiles looked at Lydia and waited but she looked at a loss for words. "Well?" When she stayed quiet, Stiles angrily pulled the keys out of the ignition and exited the jeep. He could hear her follow but he didn't look back. 

"I didn't want anything to happen to you." Lydia's voice echoed in the parking lot. Stiles stopped where he was and turned to face her.

"Did it ever occur to you that I have the right to be here for you? For the pack?" Stiles asked the question that had been itching at him. Lydia heaved a sigh and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I really am. But I just wanted to keep you safe." Lydia's voice got higher as she spoke. "I almost lost you last year and I couldn't go through that again. I just couldn't. When you were gone I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything but think of you and how I was going to get you back." As Lydia poured her heart out Stiles began to soften. Of course all Lydia was trying to do was protect him. "Do you remember how you told me you would go out of your freaking mind if I died? Well the feeling is one hundred percent mutual! I can't lose you, alright? I just can't, so be mad at me all you-" 

"Lydia." Stiles' hands flew to her cheeks, thumbs wiping away the tears that began to fall, "Sweetheart breathe." His voice was gentle and Lydia fell into his chest wrapping her arms around his broad body. Burying her face into his neck, Stiles engulfed Lydia in his strong arms holding her close to him. Lydia let out a breath she'd been holding as she listened to his heartbeat.

"I just--- I just---" Lydia stammered but Stiles brought a hand up to her chin and tilted her lips up to meet his. The words fell away from Lydia as she felt the soft caress of her boyfriend's lips and her hands tightened in his shirt.

"Shhh, I forgive you. It's alright." Stiles spoke into her as Lydia slid her arms up to wrap around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. Their lips met again and Lydia opened her mouth as Stiles' tongue found her own and she moaned into the kiss. Lydia's fingers gripped Stiles' hair so tight he almost felt pain but instead the shock turned to pleasure.

"I want to make it up to you." Lydia gasped as they broke apart for air. Stiles' eyes fluttered open to look at her and his knees went weak at the desperation in her eyes.

"You can. Once this is over-" Stiles began to soothe her but Lydia shook her head.

"We might not make it." Lydia cut him off and Stiles couldn't help but give her a sad look. "I want... no I _need _you." She waited for Stiles to respond and looked at him longingly as he mulled it over. "Are you really going to pass up the chance for us to go into the boys locker room and-"__

__"We've already done it there... the library works." Stiles pressed his lips to Lydia's forehead and she let out a sigh of triumph. "We have to make it quick... not that I want to but lives are at stake here." He looped his fingers into Lydia's and they hurried into the school, past classrooms and through hallways until they arrived at the library._ _

__"You don't think we'll get caught do you?" Lydia asked as Stiles pulled her to the back section, heart hammering in his chest._ _

__"That's half the fun." Stiles murmured before turning to face Lydia and kissed her with such passion it sent them into a shelf of books, knocking a few classics to the floor. There was a table next to them and Stiles reached down to grasp Lydia's legs and pulled them over his hips. He groaned at the sensation as he felt Lydia shiver at the feeling of him against her. The table could wait as Stiles rolled his hips into her center, feeling Lydia tremble and her legs tightening around him seeking some type of relief. The kind only Stiles could give her._ _

__"This needs to come off." Lydia demanded as she began to unbutton Stiles' shirt, shoving it off and gripped his biceps as Stiles began to kiss her neck. He pushed her jacket off before running his fingertips along her waistline and pulled her shirt up so she was exposed to him. Lydia pulled Stiles to her as he craved the feeling of her breasts against his chest. The skin on skin contact made his blood boil and Stiles was hot and hard between Lydia's legs._ _

__"Screw not taking our time." Stiles hissed as he began to grind his hips in a circular motion against Lydia's. He knew his girlfriend well enough to know she could come as soon as he began rubbing her just the right way. The library was filled with moans and gasps and noises of Stiles shoving Lydia up against the book shelf over and over again._ _

__"You're going to make me..." Lydia was gasping as Stiles brought his hands down to her ass, pulling her against him as he snapped his hips in the rhythm she loved. "Stiles!" Lydia threw her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers, she bit his lower lip as she came with Stiles still grinding his erection into her now soaked jeans. More books fell off of the shelf and Stiles pressed into her, keeping a steady rhythm and he felt Lydia tremble. Not wanting to overstimulate his girlfriend, Stiles slowed before he came to a stop to give Lydia time to breathe._ _

__"Ya good?" He bit her ear and she laughed into his neck. Stiles didn't wait for an answer as he gracefully fell to his knees. He ignored the fire of pleasure burning him to a dull ache. All he cared about was Lydia and making her come as many times as she could take it. Stiles brought his skilled fingers to Lydia's jeans and unsnapped them. Lydia stifled a moan as he leaned in to place a kiss atop her lace underwear, his breath causing her clit to throb._ _

"Stiles." Lydia begged and he wasted no time in pulling her pants down, grasping her underwear and pulling the lace aside so he could taste her. Lydia's right hand gripped his hair as the left found his shoulder. Stiles let out a hungry moan as he gently spread her folds with his free hand. He placed a kiss on Lydia's exposed clit before sucking the nub into his mouth. Lydia inhaled sharply as her nails dug into Stiles' shoulder.

"Wrap your legs around my neck." Stiles instructed and Lydia didn't question him as her legs widened and Stiles was able to drag his tongue down the center of her. He made swirling motions before licking inside of her, tasting how wet she was for him and he couldn't help but chuckle when he felt Lydia start to shake from the sensation. Stiles held her legs around him as he began to lap at her clit with abandon and he could feel Lydia start to clench.

"Wait." She cried out breathlessly as she shook on the verge of climax but Stiles obeyed and lifted his head up to look at his beautiful girlfriend with questioning eyes."I told you... I want to make it up to you." And before Stiles could say a word Lydia was pulling him up softly by his hair and this time she fell on her knees and undid Stiles' belt faster than he could think.

__"Lyd-" But his voice was drowned out in a groan of pleasure as Lydia grasped him in her hand, stroking him lovingly up and down before wrapping her lips around Stiles. She sucked his cock into her mouth just the way he liked it before licking the head, drinking the precum that began to leak from him. "F-fuck..." Stiles reached down to pull Lydia's hair out of the way and she swallowed causing Stiles to hit the back of her throat. "Lydia... " He warned._ _

__"I want to make you come so badly." Lydia gasped as she dragged the tip of her tongue over the under vein of his cock and Stiles had to bite into his knuckles to keep from yelling. Lydia moved her hand up and down, twisting slightly as she stopped at the tip. "Stiles?"_ _

__"Not until I'm inside of you." Despite the way his body was screaming for release, Stiles pulled Lydia up by her hands and plunged his mouth to hers. They moaned at the taste of both of them together and Stiles lifted her up in his arms. "You OK?" He asked as Lydia made a gasping noise the moment he set her against the table._ _

__"The table is cold." Lydia told him and Stiles didn't hesitate before pulling Lydia back up into his arms, "What are you doing?" She asked as Stiles sank down to the floor, holding Lydia's legs around him until they were both firmly on the ground. "Condom." Lydia whispered and Stiles expertly reached over to his pants and pulled one out. He kissed Lydia with need and want as she tore it from his hands. She threw the wrapper to the side, pulling a moan out of Stiles as she pumped her hand up his length before rolling the condom on._ _

__"Come here." Stiles whispered as he pulled Lydia as close as possible, his cock teasing her entrance before she shifted and Stiles began to thrust gently into her, opening her up for him until he was fully inside of Lydia and they both let out sighs of satisfaction. Before Lydia could do any work, Stiles brought his hands under her thighs and held her up off the ground, thrusting into her and Lydia didn't hold back the noises she made._ _

__"I'm so close. Fuck." Lydia kissed Stiles as his thrusts grew more rapid, Lydia was gushing and Stiles had to make an effort to not pull out on accident. He'd give anything to keep fucking his girlfriend on the library floor for as long as possible, caressing every inch of her as he showed her how much he forgave her. Savor the way she tightened around him, pulling him into her as deeply as possible._ _

__"Christ you're so wet, Lyds." Stiles growled out as he let go of Lydia's legs and let her take the reigns, she was so tight as she pulled against his length and Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around her. Their lips found each other again before Lydia broke away to scream as softly as she could. Her teeth found Stiles' pulse point and he shivered. Perspiration was starting on Stiles' brow as she watched Lydia's eyes roll back, mouth open in ecstasy as he felt her come. He made sure to reach down to squeeze the base of his cock so he stayed hard for her. As Lydia clenched and her legs shook Stiles kept his concentration to not come._ _

__"Come on, Stiles." Lydia whined as he felt her tighten again, "C-come." Lydia's forehead fell against Stiles' and he brushed his lips against hers. "C-co... fuck... oh... fuck." Lydia began to ride him more ferociously as Stiles' hand left his cock so he could rub her clit causing more trembles. The pleasure began to pull like a wave getting ready to hit shore._ _

__"Do you want it?" Stiles whispered against Lydia and she nodded before kissing him, her own body shining from arousal. "How bad?" Stiles' vision began to blur as he felt his groin begin to tighten._ _

__"So bad. Come on I need to feel you come with me." Stiles felt Lydia begin to clench around him again and his hand left her clit to reach up and grasp her hair, pulling her into a deep kiss. Lips parting but till touching to gasp into the others mouth, Stiles felt the first ripple of his orgasm and he let out a feral groan. "That's it." Lydia coaxed him, "So good... you're so good." Lydia's nails dug into the back of Stiles' neck and he moaned into Lydia's mouth as he felt himself begin to peak._ _

__"I love you." Stiles said through gritted teeth as he held Lydia close, pumping into her as deeply as he could. He was dizzy and drunk off of the way Lydia felt around him, they way her fingers pulled his hair and Stiles' forehead fell against hers._ _

__"I love you so much." Lydia cried out as she moved against him, pulling his cock just right and-_ _

__"Uuuuuuuuuh." Stiles couldn't hold back how loud he was as he pulsed up into her, holding Lydia's hips in his hands, pulling her against him as he kept coming. Lydia kissed his forehead before murmuring words of encouragement as Stiles' hips stuttered and he fell against her. Breathing labored, hair a mess and sweat mattered their hair down, Lydia placed kisses along Stiles' jawline and his eyes were shut in bliss as his heartbeat began to slow._ _

"God, I've missed you." Lydia let out a happy laugh and Stiles chuckled.

"I've missed you too." Stiles swallowed and he forced his eyes open to gaze into Lydia's. She was glowing and smiling so bright it almost killed him. "We should probably..."

__"Right." Lydia breathed but didn't move and Stiles wasn't sure if he was capable of even walking. "Hey Stiles?"_ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"I think we should stop at the locker room for a minute and shower because I can guarantee we won't be able to hide this from our supernatural friends."_ _

__"Good idea...but I need a minute because I'm not so sure I can move right now." Stiles admitted and Lydia nodded in agreement._ _

__"Yeah. I'm with you on that one." She looked at Stiles through long lashes. "So... did I make it up to you?" Lydia giggled at Stiles' happy face._ _

__"I don't even remember why I was mad." Stiles teased and went in to kiss Lydia one more time before they gathered themselves and went back to the issue at hand. Well, if worst came to worst and they didn't make it, it was good to know they had amazing sex before the end of the world._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
